


untitled_003

by interrupting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interrupting/pseuds/interrupting
Summary: this is about a year old. i don't remember why i wrote it?





	untitled_003

Taketora landed heavily on his feet, hunching over and panting heavily. He heard the ball smack solidly against Nishinoya’s forearms and barely held back a groan at the sound of Noya’s cheering.

“C’mon Yamamoto-san! Another one!”

Taketora knew he sounded whiny, but he couldn’t help it. “Noya-san please, can’t we take a break!”

“A break?” Noya sidled up to Taketora, grinning playfully. “Don’t tell me you’re tired already!”

“We’ve been at it for hours.”

Genuine confusion crossed Noya’s face. “Have we really? Well, in that case, I’ll give you five minutes! And not a second longer, you hear?”

Taketora nodded and ambled off the court, throwing himself on the bleachers and taking long swigs from his water bottle. He turned to his left, still panting slightly, and addressed the boy sitting nearby.

“Did you know you’re not dating a human, Kenma?”

Kenma made a small, questioning noise, still tapping away at his DS, and it took Taketora a moment to finish his water and respond.

“He’s still got so much energy, even after a full day of practice.” Taketora extended a hand towards the court. “I mean look at him!”

Kenma paused his game and looked where Taketora was pointing. The ball soared over the net in a perfect arc, landing solidly on Nishinoya’s outstretched forearms and curving back over, only to be received once again by the energetic libero. He continued to dart beneath the net, sending the ball skyward and into his waiting arms continuously. Kenma smiled the tiniest bit as his boyfriend continued to show off in front of them.

“Shouyou is the same way.”

“Neither of them are human then…” Kenma went back to playing his DS, and an idea popped into Taketora’s head.

“Say, do you think you can do me a favour and get him to give it up for today?”

“You’ll owe me.” Kenma replied without missing a beat.

“As long as it gets him to stop.”

A few moments passed as Kenma found a save point, and he shut the device and handed it to Taketora. Slowly, he made his way onto the court, and Noya stopped as soon as he noticed his small boyfriend approaching him.

Immediately Noya swept Kenma up into a hug and just as quickly placed him down. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Kenma’s lips, probably to apologize for whatever just went wrong.

Taketora was too far away to hear anything they said, and their body language gave nothing away either, but their conversation was over almost as quickly as it began, ending with a kiss much longer than the first. Kenma returned to the bleachers and plucked his DS from Taketora’s lap, his face giving nothing away save for the tiny quirk of his lips.

“Break’s over. Get out there.”

Yamamoto nodded, slightly disappointed that his plan hadn’t worked out the way he wanted. With a slightly forced smile, he jogged over to Nishinoya. “Ready to keep practicing?”

A subdued Noya smiled up at him. “Actually, do you mind if we cut this short for today?”

Internally, Taketora cheered. He really did owe Kenma one. “It’s no problem, though, what changed your mind?”

A blush spread over Nishinoya’s cheeks even though he was grinning. “Kenma wanted to hang out for a bit before we have to turn in for the night.”

Taketora smirked and elbowed Noya in the side. “Say no more. Let’s get this place cleaned up then!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is about a year old. i don't remember why i wrote it?


End file.
